An Unknown Love
by Princess-Dagger
Summary: T/18...um...uh...aww hell please read...I'll give you a cookie


A Love No One Knew By:Natalie  
  
Introduction: I'm just a big romance freak!!! It's as simple as that. Okay to the story,this is about Trunks and Android 18. Yes I know it should be Krillin and Android 18, but he is to short for her, Trunks is an improvment well this is twisted Trunks is the one who broke the control to take away Android 18,and he took her out of the battle against Cell who choked her up when Gohan punched him in the stomach. Now read!  
  
Am I really in love with her? Trunks was thinking one night while he was lying in his bed. Or am I just thinking it? No, I really am in love with her, I'm in love with Android 18. How can I tell her? I know I'll go to her apartment tomarrow and I'll tell her.  
  
The next morning Trunks took a shower and of course got dressed and transported himself to 18's apartment.(I'll call her 18 from now on) He knoked on the door. I'll be there in a minute. Said 18 from what sounded like her bedroom. When she answered the door she was surprised to see Trunks standing at the door. Her first idea was that he wanted to fight, but when he asked if she wanted to talk she knew he didn't. Umm 18 can i tell you something? He asked when she closed the door. Sure,go ahead. She replied. He was all toung tied. Come on just tell her. He thought to himself. 18 I just wanted to say...I...I love you. He said immedetly transporting himself out after he said it. Am I wrong or did he just say I love you? she thought to herself. Yes he did...well that just makes all this even weirder...I love him. She finished out loud. 18 decided that she would go to Trunks apartment to tell him how she really feels about him. So she took a shower((as you can see everyone is really clean)) and she got dressed and went over to his apartment.((just so you know their apartments are close but Trunks wanted to tell her how he felt very soon so he didn't walk there)) When she got there she knoked on the door. When he answered he was suprised to see her there. Umm, can I come in? She asked. Yeah, sure. Trunks replied. When she came in she didn't know how to tell him. So she just dicided to let it come out. 18, I'm sorry about my visit I... No it's okay.18 finished for him. Well thats kinda why I'm here. She said. I just wanted to say...I...well...I...I...I love you, too. Trunks was shocked. He couldn't belive it. Here the girl he loved just told him what he had wanted to hear when he was at her apartment. He was speechless. I'm sorry. Said 18 softly whil starting to walking to the door. Wait, don't got. Said Trunks grabing her arm softly and bringing her over to him. She was so close to him that he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He kissed her deeply and passionatly. 18 kissed him back. What seemed like forever to them was only 30 seconds when they broke apart. I have to go I'm meeting my brother...NOW! 18 finished loudly after looking at her watch. She kissed Trunks on the cheek befor she left. Sure enough 17 was standing outside her apartment. When he saw her come out of Trunks's apartment he was very suspisous. What were you doing in his apartment? Asked 17. Well...he is the one who saved me from Cell, I could at least be nice to him. She thought up for a replie. Oh, I guess your right. Said 17. When they went in her apartment and sarted talking about who knows what, 18 often almost to often started smiling when she thought of trunks. She wouldn't hear a word he said if she tried because she was so happy. When it was time for him to leave he pretended to transport to his home, but was just invisable so maby he could see what was going on with her. When she left, she went to Trunks's apartment. Trunks greeted her happily and let her in not knowing who else was coming in. 18 kissed trunks softly on the cheek then on the lips. 18 I know you want to be nice to him for saving you but thats a little to nice. Said 17 visable again. Why you little. Started 18 but couldn't finish.(( do you think I would curse on something like this?)) Carry on. Said 17 transporting back to his home. Trunks started to chuckle and say: You should have seen the look on your face when he came in. Ha ha, very funny she said pulling him down on the couch on top of her. Hay I could get used to this. Said Trunks smiling. 18 smiled back and pulled him down to kiss him. Then they layed down arms around eachother. They fell asleep like that.  
  
The next morning((I know this won't sound right but something has to happen)) Bulma and Vegeta wanted to stop by and see how Trunks was. For some reson Bulma had a key to his apartment so they just walked in. They saw that there were two people on the couch, one of them was Trunks and the other they couldn't really see bacause her face was down on Trunks's chest. Vegeta went up to see who it was so he would know if his son picked out a nice one.((if your laughing...thats what that was made for))When he saw it was 18 he froze then turned to Bulma and told her who it was. Are you sure? Said Bulma surprised because she thought 18 would look like a robot was. I'd think I'd know because I fought with her. Vegeta replied. TRUNKS WAKE UP! He yelled. He got up instently. Then looked at his dad who was now looking at 18 who had also woken up. Why are you sleeping with this andriod? Asked Vegeta. Trunks Didn't know what to say but what came out didn't please his father. I love her thats why. Said Trunks. I've never loved anyone so much, no offence mom. None taken. Bulma said.((isn't that cute?)) How can you be in love with am android, Trunks? Asked Vegeta. Their just like people they have feelings, they...No they don't their machines. Vegeta finished. We do have feelings and I love Trunks, I'd say thats a very strong feeling. Said 18, Trunks nodded in agreement. Vegeta was getting mad his hair was turning yellow and he tired to attack 18 but Trunks jumped in the way and got hit insted. Trunks fell to the floor.((yes Trunks is more powerful then Vegeta but I like it like this it helped me with the next part)) NOOO! Yelled 18 starting to cry. Why did you do this for me? Do you love me so much you that would risk your life?((if you ar wondering, yes they are still in the apartment...weird ain't it?)) Yes, I do. Said Trunks starting to get up. Vegeta was amazed to see them acting the way they were. He didn't know androids could cry. Trunks kissed away 18 tears,then kissed her on the lips. Then said to his father: There is nothing you can do to stop this dad, and if you try it will only bring us closer together. He was holding 18's hand while he said this.Vegetas hair truned black again and he walked over to stand next to Bulma and said: I know I was just shocked that you were with an android.((yes Vegeta went soft)) We will leave you two alone now. Said Bulma walking twords the door. bye. bye. Said Trunks and 18 together. Then they were gone. Are you hurt Trunks? Asked 18 looking worried. No I'm okay. He replied. Good...She started...Because you'll need stangth to catch me. She said looking at Trunks who was confused. Then she flew to the door and said:Chatch me if you can. Then she flew out the door trunks now coming after her. When Trunks was almost to her feet she decided to stop and trun back. When she did Trunks didn't know she was so he in front of her when he stopped. 18 laughed then went the other direction. Trunks followed her al the way back to his apartment. Well your a slippery one. he said taking off his jacket and through it over a chair. Hay a girls got to survive. 18 replied. Trunks kissed her while picking her up into his arms. After ten minutes Trunks had no shirt on just his pants, and 18 was in a long shirt and they where yet again in eachothers arms in trunks's bed. 18 would you like to go to the beach tomarrow? Asked Trunks. Sure I'd love to, but I don't have a swimsuit. Replied 18. Maby you and my mom can go buy one at the mall, and maby something else if you want, because my mom loves to shop. Said Trunks. Are you going to wear swim trunks, trunks?...he he he. Asked 18 laughing at the end of the question. Yes...are you making fun of my name? Asked Trunks. No I would never do...such...a...thing.Said 18 trying to keep from laughing. Now Trunks stared to laugh because he saw the humor in what she said. He barried his face in her soft blond hair, and she rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.The next day 18 called Trunks's mom to see if she wanted to go shopping. To her atvantage Vegeta was not home. Bulma was happy to go shopping with her. She hadn't been to the mall in a while so she wanted to go. When they finally got to the mall they went strait to the bathing suit section. They decided on a blue string bikini. When they git out of the bathing suit section they saw Trunks in front of the jewlery section on the second floor. I wonder what he's doing.Said 18. Me, too. Said Bulma. I think you'll find out though, I'll bet he's getting something for you. You think? Asked 18. Yes I do. Replied Bulma. I guess we will find out. Said 18 walking twards wemon wear smiling.((as you can see Bulma is just like a teenager)) When they got back to Bulma's house Vegeta was home, but insted of being mean to 18 he just acted like she was a friend of the family like asking:How are you?((yes this is Vegeta I'm talking about.))When she got back to Trunks's apartment she got in her bathing suit and put a shirt over it. Trunks did the same when he got home. Then they left for the beach. When they got there they layed down a towel and put an umbrella. 18 put on some sunglasses to protect her eyes. When she took off her shirt to revile the new blue string bikini Trunks was mezmerized till she looked at him and giggled a little bit. Then he took off his shirt and 18 took out some sun screen. Will you put some sun screen on my back, Trunks? 18 Asked. Sure. He replied. When he put the sun screen on her back she loved the way his strong hands felt on her back. Her skin is so soft. Trunks thought to himself. After he was done they layed down on the towel. Ten minutes past and Trunks had a good idea. They weren't far away from the water so he went up to it and spashed 18 a little. When she felt the water she pulled her sunglasses to see Trunks befor he said: Catch me if you can. Then he flew till the water was deep enough to swim and went in the water and stayed there till he saw 18 coming at him. He smiled and went swiming to the side often coming up for air. People were amazed at seeing the young couple flying in and out of the water. When she finally caught him she kissed him while they both shot out of the water.People clapped but they didn't notice becaude they were in their own world. When they flew back to shore people still clapped, they said thank you a few times and decided to leave. They packed up and flew home. When they got there they got dressed into regular close, and went out to eat. When they were almost done with their food Trunks pulled a long velvit box out of his pocket. 18 I got you a gift, I hope you like it. He said handing her the velvit box. Thank you so much I love it, its so beutiful. She said opening the box to see a blue saphier heart nakeless, and inside of it was an ingraving that said: I will love you forever,and a picture of Trunks on the side. She put on the nakeless and leaned across the table and kissed Trunks who kissed her back.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked the story, it took me a while to right. If you have any coments questions or just want to tell me you liked or...hated it just tell me. By the way there is a sequel! 


End file.
